


Comfortable

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [56]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Shepard really wants one of Garrus' shirts.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Random  
> Prompt: Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie

“Garrus, did I ever tell you about this thing human couples do where they steal each other’s clothes?”

Shepard’s boyfriend turns around to face her. They are in her cabin, Shepard sitting on her bed and Garrus on the couch. He studies her, sceptically. “You did...not.”

“Well I am now.”

“Nice.”

“Good.”

“This going anywhere?”

Shepard tilts her head at him, a grin sneaking onto her face. “Your off duty shirts look very comfortable.”

Garrus has to hold back a smile himself. “They are.”

Shepatd’s grin grows even wider.

“Though I suspect they would be much too big for you.”

“That really isn’t the point”, Shepard replies, getting on her feet and making her way over to him. She sits down on the couch next to him, putting her legs in his lap. “The point is comfort.”

Garrus laughs shaking his head. “You’d drown in it.”

“Drowning in soft fabric? Oh no that would be terrible.”

“I’m not giving you one of my shirts.”

Shepard frowns. “Bad boyfriend.”

“By human standard. By Turian standard honestly telling you my shirts are too big for you makes me a very good boyfriend.”

She doesn’t really look like she believes him. Instead of continuing to argue the point Garrus leans forward to kiss her. Shepard meets him, putting her hands on his hips and sliding them up under his shirt. Garrus pulls back. “Are you trying to undress me so you can steal my shirt literally off my body?”

“Noooooo”, Shepard grins at him again. Her hands wandering up even further. “I’m just trying to warm my cold human hands on your very warm body.”

“Sure you are”

She frowns again. “Please just let me try it.”

Garrus sighs and obliges pulling his shirt over his head and then putting it on to her. It takes a bit to get her head out again, as he suspected, but she pops out eventually smiling at him. 

Shepard wraps her arms around herself. “This IS very comfortable.”

She looks so pleased with herself, it’s adorable. Garrus smiles. “Keep it.”

“Yes!”, she punches the air “Another diplomatic victory.”

Garrus starts laughing, but Shepard shuts him up with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
